You Can Have Your Dreams
by kurthumythe
Summary: AU: In which Sebastian goes to support his boyfriend at his NYADA audition and is in for a little surprise. Kurtbastian.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, of course.  
**Word count:** 969  
**Rating:** PG-13 (i guess?)**  
**

******Author's note:** Just a quick little drabble because I couldn't get these two out of my head. Sorry if there's any mistakes, because it's unbeta'd!

* * *

Sebastian plopped into his chair in the public school auditorium, bored eyes following the Glee club's teacher, who was escorting a woman through the seats. That would be the woman who would be judging his boyfriend's skills and held his future in her hands. He narrowed his eyes, unwilling to admit it, but he was nervous about this whole thing.

When Kurt had called him to explain he changed songs again because of something that Rachel girl had said to him, he wasn't all that thrilled. They both knew it was a safe choice, but he wanted to support his boyfriend and whatever song he decided to sing. He pushed a hand through his normally coiffed hair, a low frustrating noise emitting from him when a familiar body settled into the chair next to him.

"Relax, Sebastian," Finn said, patting the other boy on the knee.

"I am relaxed," he shot back, moving away from the touch and throwing a glare at his boyfriend's brother.

"Kurt's got this, dude! You've heard him sing before," Finn continued, a dopey smile on his face, "There's no way they wouldn't want someone of his range."

"You don't think I know that, Finn?" Sebastian sighed, tugging at his hair before pulling away and leaning on the edge of his seat, "I just don't approve of the song he's singing. We've discussed it, but his mind was set on whatever your girlfriend said to him."

He watched as the boy rubbed the back of his neck, looking kind of guilty by association with his girlfriend. Sebastian just shook his head, placing it in his hands and sighing into them.

"Either way, man, he'll be great."

Moments passed before Sebastian could peek through his fingers, searching the auditorium for anything. His gaze always landed on the woman though, who's opinion was the only one that mattered at this point. It didn't matter how great Finn, Burt, or even he thought of Kurt.

"Kurt Hummel."

Sebastian's shoulders tensed suddenly. Everything rode on this audition. He wouldn't be able to stand it if his boyfriend didn't make it in. Didn't know what he would do if he had to see Kurt crying again.

"...Which is why I've decided to change things up a bit..." he heard Kurt say, so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even catch the first parts. His head shot up, staring intently at his boyfriend, wondering if the words he were saying were all just made up in his head, or if this was really happening.

That Kurt was finally taking things into his own hands and doing what **he** wants.

"Here in the 11th hour, I've decided to go in a different direction," Kurt said, chancing a glance past Carmen and briefly throwing his boyfriend a small smile, "Something that's a little more out there, but much more me."

A flash of surprise passed across his face for a moment, before a look of knowing replaced it. With his chin resting on his palms, he gazed at his boyfriend thinking _this is it_, with a smile.

Music filled the room and Sebastian watched with amusement plainly etched across his face. He had heard Kurt sing this a dozen times before he decided to change songs. It was the perfect thing for him.

The moment Kurt tore that tear-away shirt and pants off, he was completely grinning like a mad-man and not to mention a little bit turned on. He'd never seen anything like that from his boyfriend and the fact that the pants underneath left nothing to the imagination might have had something to do with that. Sure, Kurt wore some pretty tight pants, but _damn._

He didn't realize it was over until Kurt was clamoring through the stands and into the seat next to Sebastian. Arms suddenly were around his shoulders, pulling him into Kurt's side, his face pushed into his neck. Tears dripped down and onto the collar of his shirt, but at that moment he didn't care. Soon enough, his own arms were wrapped tightly around the shorter boy, murmuring praise against him without even realizing it until they pulled apart.

"You were great," he muttered, pressing their foreheads together and forgetting they were in an auditorium with Finn right next to him.

"I should have listened to you when you told me to go with that song in the first place. I'm sorry I didn't listen to your reasons," Kurt whispered, staring up into his boyfriend's green eyes.

"Don't be silly. I may have had an opinion of what would have been a better choice, but in the end it is _your_ choice. Plus, you would have rocked both of them, babe."

Kurt's shoulders shook with silent laughter and Sebastian leaned in, brushing his lips against the countertenor's own as an invitation. Getting the hint, his boyfriend swooped forward and pressed him into a passionate kiss, some of the adrenaline from performing obviously still lingering. But as soon as it began, it came to an end when the clearing of a throat caused them to jerk away from each other. Sebastian's gaze moved to find the owner of the interruption, finding an awkward faced Finn leaning away from them.

"Uh, guys, as much as I like you two together and all, this really isn't the place for that," Finn sputtered out, "Plus dude, that's my brother."

Both Sebastian and Kurt just laughed at Finn, pulling away fully now except for their linked fingers.

"Whatever you say, Finn," Sebastian said, leaning to the side to brush his lips against Kurt's ear to whisper, "No one's home at my house tonight, so that's the perfect place to continue this. I would love to see a private encore of that little performance. Don't forget the tear-away suit."


End file.
